Remember me
by borntobedark
Summary: Valkyrie Cain ran away from her old life but now she seems to be pulled into a new one. Slade goes a step to far and Val is forces to reveal her identity.
1. the wrath of an enemy

**(A/N) this is at no ****particular point but it may have spoilers for series three and four of Arrow.**

I could feel the sweat and blood running down my face, pooling at my feet. Across from me sat Oliver, Diggle and Sarah watching me anxiously, I think he was torturing me to get back at Oliver. But I'm not sure. Slade was striding around like he owned the place. _Idiot. _He though the only real threats were Sarah and Oliver, maybe Diggle but definitely not me.

Little did he know that I had been trained to fight since I was eleven years old by a 400 year old skeleton and a 70 year old sword fighter. I could defend myself and I could put this guy down, because yes you guessed it, I am the great Valkyrie Cain.

I hadn't striked yet I was biding my time and put up with the pain although I'd had worse it wasn't _exactly_ fun.

"Your pathetic you know that you can't even protect the love of your life, well I'm going to hurt her hurt her like you hurt shado, it was all your fault-"

"yeah yeah we know pore little slade, got his heart broken, and now he's having a big temper tantrum" I muttered although everyone heard

"Excuse me?"

I looked up at him and replied " You heard me"

He narrowed his eyes "Your not really in the best position to back chat me are you now?"

"I don't know what your talking about, I feel perfectly fine you know what-" He slapped me across the face cutting off what I was going to say next and I heard Oliver growl angrily

"You're going to want to shut up now because trust me little girl there is so much more, so much worse that I could do to you right now so many tortures you should count yourself luck that I don't make you beg for your death."

A small smile flickered on my face and I chuckled softly "It's so adorable how you think that your so big and mighty I bet you even think your scary, but listen to me bucko" my smile slowly turned to a scowl "I've faced hell of allot worse" I clicked my fingers feeling the flame dance around my hand, I could feel the rope burning slowly but steadily.

"You-" but my ropes had burned apart and as he said those words I ripped free and ducked out of the way swiping his legs as I went he stumbled down to the floor and I stood up towering over him

"Honestly you don't have a thing on me, cause I'm Valkyrie Cain and you better remember it."

**(A/N) This is a one shot but I may continue, it all depends on what you review! **


	2. The truth of a liar

**(A/N) Sorry that it's been so long, and big thanks to my one reviewer :)**

Slade looked at me in shock his eyes growing wider into glowing orbs. "You're Valkyrie Cain?"  
>"Yep that's me the one and only" I grinned<p>

"The skeleton detective's partner?" My smile slipped and I scowled at him "You know I'd thought you'd be a bit more impressive"

"Same here buddy, your not as exactly tough as I heard"

"Well then, allow me to show you my full extent" He answered coolly and jumped up advancing on me, he threw a punch and I dodged but the next one caught me on the jaw and it threw me further than I expected, he then caught me again in the stomach throwing me backwards against the wall.

"That all you got, little girl?"

"I'm just getting started " I smirked "Lets even the playing field"

I stood up and pushed against the air and he flew backwards a bit and I clicked my fingers summoning a spark and pummelled him with the flame. He looked a bit dazed so I ran at him pushing the earth upwards to give me the boost I needed and I leaped kicking him in the fleshy bit of his chest and he fell backwards from my force and to finish it off I removed the air from around his head and after a few seconds of flailing his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor.

I jumped off him quickly eager to get away from the foul man and took a quick breath, it had been a long time since I had done anything like that.

"What," I heard Oliver's voice "just happened" I bit my lip and turned around to face them, I'd forgotten that they were there. Oliver looked shocked but he was trying to hide it, Sarah looked baffled but I could see a hint of pride there and Diggle, well he just looked plain out confused.

"I'll explain later, but he's not gonna be down for long and we do not want him awake without a padded cell and iron chains." Oliver looked like he was going to argue but though better of it and I proceeded to untie there bonds trying my hardest to control the ever present shake of my legs and twitch of my hands.

Once we were done there we took slade to a bunker that Oliver had, had put in, and I just added it to my list of the things that Oliver had kept a secret. _You hide things from him too _I reminded myself reluctantly. Yes I was going to have to attend to that.

We entered the foundry in silence and I sat down at my desk, I felt most at home there, and I quietly turned around to look at my friends' expecting faces. I bit my lip and swallowed lightly. "I take it your waiting for me to explain" I tried to smile but couldn't "Well you see it's like this..."

**I know I'm so mean, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter... **


	3. the change of a chameleon

**Here's the next chapter:**

"When I was eleven years old my uncle Gordon died, well he, he was killed and I well inherited his place." I bit my lip "I stayed the night and well to say the least a lot of things happened..." Felicity trailed off "Some people started to go after me and um my friend he saved me, and after that he taught me how to fight, and I became his partner, not his partner partner he was detective and I became a detective, detective Cain cause I changed my name, twice actually, I used to be Stephanie but-"

"Felicity, calm down." Oliver told me reassuringly and I nodded swallowing, my mouth dry.

"But what about, um you know the throwing fire and... stuff" Sarah asked cautiously and Felicity looked away.

"That was another thing that my...friend taught me." she muttered "If he can be called that"

"Okay, what? That make no sense what was it special effects?" Diggle questioned in disbelief

"I think you know what it was Diggle."

there was silence then Oliver sighed "Magic"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before?"

"Yeah because I could just go up to you and say ' Hey Oliver I can do Magic and have a skeleton for a partner, oh did you want any belly burger by the way?'" I quipped my eyes narrowing slightly

"Skeleton for partner?"

"Um, yeah" I dodged

"How?" Diggle asked again, he looked dazed and so would I if I'd just got on the bus to crazy town.

"Necromancers, basically."

Oliver looked like he was going to say something else but my computer beeped and I ran over to see what it was about

"There's a robbery down town" I turned around to see that Oliver and Sarah were already suiting up into their gear. I was about to ask if I could come too but they were finished and already leaving and I realized that they would probably need some time to... let it all sink in so I let them go and I turned around and got to work.

After the job was finished I left quickly without a sound and headed home. I stepped into the shower after shrugging off my clothes and let the hot rays sooth me and unknot the knots lining my back. When I looked in the mirror my hair was back to it's jet black color, I was about to reach for the bottle but I hesitated.

_What's the point it's not like I'm hiding any more? No more shy IT girl, here comes Valkyrie Cain, half elemental, half necromancer, all kick butt. _I dried my hair and it fell straight down my back, I fished around in my cupboard and finally found my grey top and pitch black jacket then pulled on my pair of tight jeans. To finish it off I tugged on my boots, they still fit even if it had been a few years.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection, I looked like my old self again a small smiled tugged my lips as I walked out of the door, _here we go again._

**I'll try to update as soon as I can but more reviews would make me update quicker... *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink***


	4. The confidence of the quiet

**Sorry that it's been ****_SOO_**** long but I did a lot more than I usually do so**

I walked into the verdant ignoring all the cat calls of the men I passed and headed down to the basement where the foundry was located but before I could get there I was quickly stopped by Thea who, to say the least, had a rather confused expression. One that I seemed to be getting a hell of a lot of.

"Um, do I know you?" I smirked and waited for a minuet and then realization splashed across her face.

"Felicity?"

"Yep" I grinned

"But, but how?" I just shrugged trying not to laugh at her expression, but I managed to hold it in.

"I used to dye it"

"Right" Thea just couldn't stop staring

"Can I um get past then?"

"Oh yeah sure sorry!"

I grinned and walked past her, I swear I hadn't had this much fun since that day with Tanith and Skuld... _No, no do not think about that. even going there_

I walked down the stairs into the foundry, it was usually empty, for now but I knew that Oliver and Diggle would be here soon. I started up my computers and closed my eyes for a second, everything from the past few hours just came flooding back to me and I felt like banging my head against the wall but I remembered what I had been told so many years ago, _act now think later_. I heard a noise behind me and I turned around to see an Arrow whistling towards me, I used the air to stop it and then pushed it away, I looked up to see Oliver, or should I say the Arrow, staring at me.

"What the hell?" He just stood there _still _staring at me "What the hell was that for! You do not go around shooting people who have done _nothing_ wrong."

"You... you changed your hair..."

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically my full rage about to come out "Now can I get back to my work our are you going to shoot me with another arrow." He didn't say anything so I continued "Because if you do, it will be going staright into your head." With that I turned away feeling slightly guilty for my harsh words. After a few minuets I heard him come up behind me and put his hand on the back of my chair. After a few minuets he spoke.

"What's your name, your real name" I bit my lip and leaned against the back of my chair and looked up into his sea green eyes

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie Cain. That's what I call myself, although it used to be Stephanie Edgly, I changed my name because of my line of work." He nodded and a small smile touched his lips

"Okay, Valkyrie"

I could feel my cheeks going red as he said this so I looked away back at the screen. But before I could protest he moved my chair so I was facing him.

"Tell me something about you." I looked at him hesitantly then answered surprising myself slightly

"um...When I was a kid I would always run jump of this tall cliff right by where I used to live me and my friends would have to jump far our to avoid the sharp rocks, it was dangerous but it was the one time I felt free..." She trailed off and looked away surprised that she'd let so much away.

"Where did you grow up?"

"A small town in Ireland called hangington just on the outskirts of Dublin, nice place, you'd never expect there to be so much magic there."

"This magic-" Suddenly there was a gun click and without turning around I used the air to lift it out of, whom I'm guessing was Diggle's, hand. Then I spun around to see that I was right.

"Seriously you need to stop the whole shoot first ask later, it's annoying."

"Felicity?"

I didn't even answer just threw him back his gun, after putting the safety back on, then turned around again.

"Yes it's Felicity, yes I died my hair, yeas I just used magic, but you can call me Valkyrie"

"Valerie?" I gritted my teeth

"Valkyrie, there's a K in it."

"Right..." My computer beeped and I glance over to it

"There's another robbery down on main street."

"Gear up" Oliver told Diggle and I stood up to follow them but was stopped by Oliver.

"What are you doing?"

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go without me." I informed him

"No way, not happening"

I rolled my eyes "What's a bunch of common criminals going to do to me that hasn't been done to me before?"

"A lot, your not going"

"You, are not the boss of me so, yes I am going" and with that I walked past him a smug smile on my face heading up the stairs and out of the door.

**Make sure to review and I'll be extra quick for the next update**


	5. The fight of a champion

**Hey I'm back it's been a while so here's the update, it's about four pages long I don't know when the next time I upload will be so here it is:**

I missed the Bentley. Sure I loved riding on one of The Arrow's many bikes, it reminded me of Tanith, but I missed the warmth and security of that warm car, as weird as that sounds. We whistled down the road although the wind didn't bother me, I manipulated it so it wasn't blowing my hair every which way.

We skidded to a halt outside the banks and jumped of our bikes, Diggle wore dark glasses and Oliver now the Arrow wore his hood. I on the other hand had just changed my face slightly with a façade. It wasn't effective but it would work for now.

Diggle headed into the building and I was about to follow him when Oliver grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him not surprised at all.

"Be careful, okay? don't do anything stupid or take any silly risks, got it?" _Typical, typical man. Always thinking that because I'm a girl I can't look after myself no matter how much I show him otherwise._

"Yeah whatever" I muttered breaking away from his grip and turning away following Diggle into the building.

It was dark in the building and the only thing that could be heard in the silent night was the ticking of a nearby clock. We quietly walked deeper and deeper into it's walls until we heard murmurs and the clanking of doors in another room.

The Arrow signalled for us to follow him into the room and as we did we saw that the room in question was a bank vault of some unknown rich guy and the occupants were surprisingly familiar.

A southern accent rang out ever clearly.

"C'mon we 'aven't got all day. Move it"

"Son of a bitch" I muttered as I realised who it was. Damn Billy Ray Sanguine. The two men shot me a questioning look but I just brushed it off thinking about the predicament I had been landed in.

I had no plan no helpful back up and I was really rusty, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I improvised.

I jumped out of my hiding place and called to the southern american man.

"Fancy seeing you here Sanguine" he whipped around his ever present razor out and looked at me.

"Is that..." He hesitated " Yea' It is! Valkyrie Cain. Are we going international then?"

"Nah, not in that business any more"

"Ah yes," A smile flashing across his face "I heard that, real shame. The unstoppable duo no more."

I gritted my teeth "But back to the matter at hand Billy. What are _you_ doing here? Still heart broken about Tanith?" I turned on a pitying expression which, I could tell _really _annoyed him.

"Nah, not really, you kinda get over good for nothing hags when they break up with you, I was actually quite glad about it"

"Strange, you didn't say that when you got engaged, but then again, low standards and all" I was sort of enjoying myself here. That was until He decided to lunge for me. Whoops.

I side stepped his sloppy move and he turned to me a malicious grin on his face and he swung at me with his razor but narrowly missed, then like the coward he was, he sank down into the ground. I cursed then called behind me.

"Little help here guys." The two men ran into the room standing by me as I face the five men left by their oh so scary boss. _That's new he's usually the employee._

"Who the hell was he?" Diggle asked as I ducked a blow from one of the bad guys.

"An old enemy. He's an assassin, hit man deluxe he calls himself."

"And the whole going into the ground..."

"Is normal, he'll be back-"

"Peekaboo" I whirled around and flung a fire ball into sanguine face catching him on the cheek.

I left the two boys to fight the minions and ran at him throwing a punch that he blocked and then her grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. I hit it with a thud and collapsed onto the floor landing on my wrist awkwardly.

The pain wasn't pleasant but it was bearable, I gritted my teeth and stood up. I could see him coming for me but I quickly jumped up to face him with blood trickling down from my forehead, I threw a punch but it was yet again blocked and he pushed me back against the wall he was closer now and he had his razor to my throat.

"Looks like pore little Valkyrie isn't as good as she thought. No Skulduggery here to save you now"

My eyes flashed angrily it had been a long while since I'd heard that name, it was a name I really didn't want to hear again. I gritted my teeth and spoke.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't need him then" I kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees I kicked him in the stomach and he fell down but I picked him up by his shirt and punched him across the face. His face was really messed up right now his nose was broken and he had a swollen eye. He was barely concious.

"Listen closely; I don't and never will need that man again I can take care of myself. And when you do get out of jail, because, who are we kidding you're going to get out, I want you to spread the word I want you tell everyone that you know. Valkyrie Cain can beat the crap out of anyone who comes up against her. She doesn't need _anyone!"_ I didn't wait for him to nod I know he heard me, I punched him again and he fell to the ground in a messy heap.

I took a deap breath calming my nerves then turned to Diggle and Oliver who were now staring at me, their opponents already unconscious

"We can't just leave them here like the rest there are some people who can take them away"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked

"You think that me and my partner were the only ones who could do magic? Far from it there's loads of us around. But other than sleepy over there I'm the only one in the starling."

"So you're going to call them?"

"Yep, hopefully they can get their lazy ass's here quickly, cause I am really starting to want to put a bullet in him" I replied pointing my finger at the unconscious body of Billy Ray Sanguine

**As always please review. I've edited this chapter a bit, because I _do _have a computer with spell check, for those of you who were asking.**


End file.
